Mystery finally solved
by Charlie Van House
Summary: It turns out Steve was behind Judy's disaperence. read and find out.


Mystery finally solved

Charles D. Vickers knocked on the door to the Winslow house. Carl opened the door. "Hello, who are you"

Charles looked at Carl and said "My name is Charles D. Vickers, and I have something to tell you or ask you I should say. May I come in?"

"Sure" Carl said. Charles walked into the house and looked around. "So what do you have to ask me?"

"I can't just ask you, I want your whole family here to answer my question." Charles said.

"Okay," Carl said, "GUYS" he yelled. Nobody came. "HARRIETE, EDDIE, LAURA, RICHI, THREE J, get down here" They all came down.

"What is it Carl," Harriett asked.

"Mr. Vickers wants to ask us something." Carl said and gave Charles the floor.

Charles breathed a sigh of determination. He looked at the family and asked the question he'd been dying to ask. "Where's Judy Winslow."

The family looked surprised at his question. "Um what do you mean" Carl said.

"Okay enough with the bullshit; 2 years ago Judy Winslow disappeared off the face of the earth. When you were asked this question in the past you all said you didn't know. You answered it in a way as if you didn't care about her at all. I'm not leaving here until I find out." Charles said.

"Now you just hold up" Carl said getting up. "You come into my house and ask me where my daughter is. Who do you think you are? I'm a police captain and I will not have you spouting off accusations."

"You want to know who I am, fine" Charles said reaching into his coat and retrieved a business card. "Charles D. Vickers, business man, I have intact with the CIA and the mafia and they both want to know where Judy is. Stop me from finding her and you'll be obstructing an officer in the course of his duty. Now I ask you again, where is Judy Winslow.

Carl and the family looked at each other squeamishly. "The CIA and the Mafia wants her. What'd she do" Harriett asked.

"It's not what she did it's what happened to her they want to find out." Charles said. "Now I am only asking this for the last time, where is Judy Wins-"

"Hididdly dee it's me" Steve said coming in through the front door.

Charles turned around and saw Steve. Steve looked back at Charles and he spoke in surprised voice. "Charles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah Mr. Urkel, I see the FBI has been feeding you well these last few years." Charles said

"Steve, you know this guy." Carl said.

"No, I've never seen him before." Steve said.

"You haven't told them yet have you" Charles said.

"Told us what" Eddie said

"Stop, don't tell them anything." Steve said.

"Oh, ok, Steve's a mouse." Charles said before Steve put his hand over his mouth.

"What" Laura said?

"He's a mouse." Charles said removing Steve's hand from his mouth.

"What do you mean a mouse?" Laura said.

"As in Mr. Urkel here is the first successful rodent-human transformation."

"Excuse me" Harriet said.

"Okay let me put this in perspective for you; He was a mouse that turned into a boy thanks to my science department, which would explain why he likes cheese." Charles said enunciating each word.

"You expect us to believe that." Carl said.

"Yes I do" Charles said.

"Ok, Mr. Vickers, why don't you wait here? Steve, Harriett, come with me into the kitchen." Steve, Harriett and Carl walked into the kitchen. "Steve, what the hell is that all about?" Carl said.

"I do part time at the asylum, he's one of my patients. I tried to keep me working at the nuthouse a secret from you but the big buffoon in there forced me to tell you the truth." Steve said. "Now you two just wait here, I'll call my associates and have him back in the asylum before you can say breakfast."

"Before you do that," Carl said, "How does he know Judy and that she disappeared."

"Uh, Uh, because he shares a lunch table with her." Steve said quickly hoping they wouldn't hear him.

"What did you just say?" Harriett said.

"Because he shares a lunch table with her." Steve said laughing and snorting.

"You mean to tell me that you were behind our daughter's disappearance." Carl said.

"I had to do something, big guy. She was talking to herself and she had multiple personality disorder, I think it came with being the second middle child, happened to the middle Brady Bunch child too." Steve said.

"I have another question," Harriett asked. "The reason we didn't take her disappearance seriously, were you behind that too."

"Yes" Steve said, "But I had to do something, the girl was completely coocoo."

"Steve, I can't believe you lied to us like this." Carl said. "We let you into our home and how do you repay us, BY PUTTING OUR YOUNGEST DAUGHTER IN THE NUT HOUSE JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS TALKINGTO HER SELF." Carl roared in anger.

"Now Carl, don't look at me like that, I did what I thought was right." Steve said

"That's right Steve you did," Harriett said, "Too bad it was the wrong choice. Steve I have a question, why didn't you come to us with the problem instead of fixing it yourself."

"I acted scientifically, not emotionally." Steve said.

"Steve, I know you have helped a lot of people." Carl said getting up and walking toward the kitchen door. "But you seriously went to far this time."

"Oh Car-" Steve started to say but Carl cut him off.

"When I get back with my daughter, I want you out of my house. Now you go get the businessman and we'll go to the asylum together. I bringing my daughter home, and Steve, I'll drop you off at the bus stop. Consider yourself permanently excluded from this family."

Carl left the room leaving Steve with Harriett. "Harriett, I'm really sorry." Steve said.

"You took my daughter away from me and then you drugged us to make it seem like it was a normal part of life." Harriett said. "As far as I'm concerned Steve, you can go to hell." She left Steve alone.

Steve went to pack. "I really am sorry." He said to no one inparticular.


End file.
